1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leverage-type hinge, especially to a leverage-type hinge that is mounted between a cover and a base of a portable electronic device to allow the cover and an additional unit to pivot relative to the base.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional portable electronic device has a base and a cover. A conventional hinge is mounted between the base and the cover to allow the cover to pivot relative to the base. With changing lifestyles, portable electronic devices such as notebook and notebook computers, PDAs, smart phones and cell phones are widely used. Portable electronic device markets are highly competitive and functions of the portable electronic devices are mature and well developed. Therefore, except for developing new functions and adding extras, improving other parts of the portable electronic devices such as appearance and convenience is more and more important for the manufacturer to enhance uniqueness and to attract buyers.